pokemon_vegafandomcom-20200215-history
Fenton
Fenton (Japanese: サザンカ / Sazanka), is the Gym Leader of Ravenplume City's Gym, known officially as the Ravenplume Gym. He gives the Hadar Badge to Trainers who defeat him in battle. He specializes in Ghost-type Pokémon. Appearance Fenton has purple hair (lilac in his sprites) that is tied into a ponytail and has a lock of hair that goes between his eyes. He wears a blue, sleeveless hoodie with grey pants and black shoes. A bit of his belt is shown in his battle sprite and it's shown to have a pouch. Pokémon Gym Battle |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Fenton.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Fenton|location = Ravenplume Gym|locationname= Ravenplume Gym|prize = 5200|pokemon = 4}} | | |- | | During investigation |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Fenton.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Fenton|location = Mt. Snowfall|locationname= Mt. Snowfall|prize = 8300|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Rematch |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Fenton.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Fenton|location = Mt. Snowfall|locationname= Mt. Snowfall|prize = 10000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Quotes Ravenplume Gym * Before battle "Welcome! I'm Ravenplume City's Gym Leader, the Ghost master, Fenton. From a young age, I've been able to see things others couldn't... I've been fascinated by the charm of Ghost Pokemon, who can interact with such things, ever since. Now! I'll show you the unshakably cool battle style of a Ghost master!" * Being defeated "That was a great battle. I feel refreshed! Here, someone as cool as you deserves this Hadar Badge. All right, you're worthy of carrying the Arneb Badge! If you have the Hadar Badge, your Pokemon will speed up... That is, their Speed stats will increase. Also, you'll be able to use Fly outside of battle." * After being defeated "Also, I want you to take this. TM30 contains Shadow Ball. It's a reliable Ghost-type move that might lower the opponent's Sp. Def." * If talked to after being defeated "People call me the Ghost Master. But if I lost to you so easily, I've still got a ways to go. There's no end to Pokemon, so I can't slack off on my training just because I'm a Gym Leader. I'll keep getting stronger too, and I'll aim to become an Elite Four member - no, the Champion! Haha! I guess that makes us rivals" * After the National Pokédex "'m surprised! I was aiming to become the Champion too, but you beat me to the punch! But I'm going to investigate the new areas and continue to train. Even though I'm falling behind you, one day a Ghost-type-using Champion will appear. I look forward to that day!" Mt. Snowfall * Before battle (first rematch) "Welcome! So you've finally managed to get here, huh? And if you've come all this way, you must have seen them. Those never-before-seen Pokemon. I'm glad that I was asked to investigate this area. Because of that, I ended up meeting all sorts of rare Pokemon! By battling against them, I've slowly gotten stronger. The level I'm at now might even surpass yours! I'd like to test out my new power by challenging you to a battle! Now I'll show you the true coolness of a Ghost master!" * Before battle (subsequent rematches) "Welcome! Thanks for the great battle we had earlier. You must have seen them too. Those rare Pokemon. I'm glad that I was asked to investigate this area. Because of that, I ended up meeting all sorts of rare Pokemon! By battling against them, I've slowly gotten stronger. The level I'm at now might even surpass yours this time! I'd like to test out my new power once again by challenging you to a battle! Now I'll show you the true coolness of a Ghost master!" * Being defeated "Incredible! I lost, but I feel so refreshed! This must be the true power of the Champion!" * After being defeated "So you were asked to help with the ecological survey, too? There's a lot of rare and unusual Pokemon living here. Every time I discover a new one, I'm reminded of how little we know. We may think we've met a lot of Pokemon, but we can't even dream of the vast variety of Pokemon species out there. In that case, our journeys as Pokemon Trainers haven't ended! I'll remain here and investigate. You keep on meeting new Pokemon, too!" Sprites Trivia Name Origin Fenton's name is a corruption of phantom. Additionally, it can be a shoutout to Danny Fenton from the Danny Phantom cartoon, as the main character can become a ghost to combat other evil ghosts. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters